Mr Monk overrules Sharona
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: A scene that could have taken place in the monkey eppy... when Benjy gets in trouble for fighting in school Monk intervines on Benjy's behalf. Find out why Sharona got so upset. Find out what is going on in Benjy's mind and heart. Losely based TWWNS


Don't own Beny or Sharona don't own MONK

* * *

"Benjy," Monk said, "Why don't you go to my apartment and get yourself an ice cream. I need to talk to your mom for a second"

Benjy got up as Monk talked him the key. As soon as he left Sharona glared at Monk.

"What the hell was that all about," Sharona asked, "you think it's okay for him to get into fights"

"When he's defending a friend that's always being picked on yes. You would normally be proud of him for that. You want to tell me what's going on"

Sharona sighed.

"It's complicated"

"Sharona we've been friends for years. I really want to know"

"Okay you really want to know?"

"Yes," Monk replied, "I really want to know"

"Okay if you really want to know then I'll tell you"

"This isn't going to be a 'you're going to tell me that you're going to tell me but you take forever to tell me is it? You're really going to actually tell me"

"Yes. I'm actually going to tell me if you promise me two things. First that you will still love Benjy and secondly that you won't tell him the truth"

"NOTHING will stop me from loving Benjy," Monk said, "he's my son even though he's not my biological son."

"Well when Benjy was about 8 years old he was asked to do something which he did. It had devastating consequences but he didn't know that what he did was wrong. Adrian you should have seen him. He was shaking for days and weeks after that."

Monk looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Okay," he said, "kids make mistakes. You can hardly hold that against a little boy"

"I never did," Sharona said, "but he held it against himself. He was literally beating himself up for what he did… in his mind he was responsible for what happened"  
"That's absurd," Monk said, "and I'm going to have a talk with him and let him know he has nothing to feel guilty about"  
"I was always protective of Benjy," Sharona told him, "but after that I became extra protective"  
"What does that with the TV and the Play station"  
"I'm getting to that," Sharona said, "about 10 days after the incident one of Benjy's friends parents… well money got tight. Eventually they were evicted from their home."

"That must have been awful"  
"It scared Benjy half to death. They were homeless and we couldn't house them. I had a 2 bedroom apartment and my mother staying over. Eventually with help and luck they got back on their feet again."

'Okay," Monk nodded, "that must have scared Benjy pretty bad. But again I have to ask what that has to do with anything."

Sharona started to cry

"Today they shut off the TV. I couldn't afford to play for it. I would rather have Benjy thinking I'm mad at him and later apologize for over-reacting then to have him know that we have financial problems. He's been through enough"

Monk didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just hugged her. After about 3 minutes he did talk.

"First of all," he said, "I think you're an amazing person and a great mom to Benjy. You obviously love him more then words can express"

"Oh I do"

"But Sharona… you're not doing the right thing right now. Sharona, you don't have to go into details but these are thing that need to be discussed."

Sharona nodded.

"I'll talk him when he gets back"

"Now as far as what you did-"

"Oh I know you're not going to get mad"

"You know that? How do you know that?"

"I know that," Sharona said, "because to quote you 'ew… getting mad is just ew"

"I almost got mad once?"

"At… her?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? I could never get mad at Trudy. She was and still is perfect"

"Anyway thank you for being my friend"

"Look," Monk told her, "don't worry about your bills. I'll take care of that. You guys can come over my place any time you need to also. Come on. Let's go over to my place and have a word with Benjy"

Benjy was just finishing his ice cream when the door opened and Monk came in followed by Sharona.

"Good boy Benjy," Sharona said smiling"

"Thanks"

"Benjy sit down," she began, "we need to talk"

"Whatever it is I didn't do it"

"You didn't do anything wrong Benjy," Monk began, "there are two things we need to talk about"

"Okay"

Benjy sat down.

"You want to go first or should I," Monk asked

"I think you should go first," Sharona decided, "it still haunts him" "Benjy," Monk began, "your mom told me about what happened to you when you were 8"

"GREAT. Now you probably hate me or at least are going to get mad and me"

"No and no. I love you. You may not be my biological child but I love you as much as any father would love his child. Benjy you are a child. It is the responsibility of an adult to know better then to deceive a child"

"I guess you're right"

"I'm always right"

Benjy giggled

"Sharona, your turn"

"Benj… honey we're having some money problems. They shut off the TV today."

"Is that what happened?"

"Yeah baby. I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry mom? Things happen. As long as we're going to be okay that's the important thing"

"You know you can come over here any time right Benjy"

"Yeah," Benjy said, "but I'm not really in the mood to watch TV. How about a game of charades"

"I never played charades. How do you play," Monk asked


End file.
